Double D's Hat
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: Kevin takes off Double D's hat... with some very cool results!!! I'm already writing a sequel, READ NOW!!!!!!


Double D's Hat.  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
After the events of my previous story series "Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker", the culdesac pretty much went back to normal. Except for Kevin's behavior. He started to wonder what was up with Double D's hat. So, he took matters into his own hands about finding out. Ed and Eddy didn't know (or, according to the show, didn't tell yet acted like they didn't know) so, he gave up on asking those 2. Then he decided instead of hearing. seeing.  
  
I don't really know what Kev wanted. I wasn't gonna tell. Especially not tell Kevin. He said to me, "I'm gonna find out what's under that sock!!!" He just walked off. I shrugged and tried to catch up with Ed, who was running down the lane. Then, about 15 minutes later, we heard a scream. It was Double D. I told Ed, who was continually running in a circle scared, "It sounds like it was coming from the creek, Ed." His head was in the trash can. He said, "Huh, huh, huh, PEPPERONI!" He pulled his head out, chewing a piece of pizza, "Blech! Ed, COME ON!" I rushed him. He ran over to me, "Up your nose, Eddy!" He said joyfully. We ran towards the creek. We arrived to see Double D hanging by his hat on the highest peak of the diving hole, you know where Double D blew the whistle and got Johnny off the ledge. All the kids were there, and Kevin had a smirk on his face. Johnny yelled "Hey, Kevin! Let him go!" "No way," Kevin replied, "I'm gonna find out what's under that hat!!!" Suddenly, a sort of whipping sound was heard, as all of us watched in horror as Double D fell down into the creek, without his hat. Splash! We all looked up from the creek to discover that Double D's hat was gone. "We've gotta find that hat." I whispered to myself. Kevin was doing a very sinister laugh. We all were mad, except Rolf, who joined his friend. "C'mon, Stretch! Hit him!" I called over to Rolf. He turned, "Why would Rolf hit his friend?" Said a confused Rolf. Then I remembered he didn't see what had happened. I thought about what was going to happen when Double D got out of the creek. I remembered that he had a spiked hair-do under his hat. But, there had to be more. I saw his shirt changing, then he got the hat on. So, even I was anxious to see. We had our doubts he would make it, though. Then, we saw bubbles. We ran down to the shore. Finally, Double D came up. He sounded confused, "Huh? What?" He said. He came up on land and said, "Oh, yeah! Listen, I need my hat, dudes!" He had spiked hair, a Hawk Skateboarding T-shirt, Billabong pants, and Vans Rowleys. He was the definition of skater dude. I was freaked out, "Why do you need your hat, Double D." I asked him. Double D stepped up, "First of all, call me 2-D, please!" He replied, "Secondly, this is my alter-ego. I can only stay like this for 5 days or else I die!" Ed jumped up. He then asked, "Why, Double- I mean, 2-D?" "I'm researching it, Ed." Replied 2-D. Kevin came over, "You're still a dork! You're the definition of dork!" 2-D walked over to Kevin, "Oh yeah!" He said, "You son of a-" then he punched Kevin. Kevin fell to his knees. We went off with 2-D. Rolf went over to the moaning Kevin and told him "Goodbye!" And ran after us. "Rolf begs you to slow down!" He yelled. When we got to 2-D's house, even his room was different. It was so cool! We all gazed at it, when Nazz asked, "So, everything about your life changes?" 2-D turned, "Well. yeah, sort of!" He replied. "But, let's talk about getting that hat back." "First an evil comic book character tries to take over the world, now this! Jeez!" I said. Sarah and Jimmy came in. Sarah said "Oh yeah! Well, I'm getting that hat!" We all got confused, "Why?!?" We asked. Sarah shrugged, "Um. 'cause I said so! Ha, he, he, he, he, he." She ran out and Jimmy said, "I've gotta go home! See ya!" And he ran out. Johnny stepped up with Plank, "What a weird month, Plank!" He said. Plank was on a chair. Johnny laughed, "You jokester you!" He said. Ed took out some Cheeze Fizz and sprayed it into his mouth, "CHEESY!" He yelled, spraying Cheeze Fizz all over the floor. 2-D got up, "C'mon," he said, sounding annoyed, "We've got to get that hat before Sarah." We all ran outside. We noticed that the hat was in the candy store's lost n' found. We also noticed that Sarah was heading down the lane about 2 feet in front of us. 2-D mounted a really cool Haro bike with front and back pegs. "Hurry!" He rushed. He started riding. Me and Nazz got on our Razors, Ed got on his skateboard, Johnny got on his luge board with Plank, and Rolf got in the cart with Wilfred as the horse. Kevin didn't care. He was at his house. We started chasing after Sarah. Everything became in slow motion. The song from the chase sequence in the Dr. Gerbil episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog came on. Sarah was behind us. She was trying to bite us! She fell down an open manhole, buying us a little time before she jumped out. It was still in slow motion with the music. Sarah got in front of us. Ed jumped towards the hat as Sarah was putting it on. "Noooo!" 2-D screamed. Ed grabbed the hat in his mouth and gave it back to 2-D. 2-D transformed back to Double D. "Hooray!" We all exclaimed. Kevin came up and taunted, "You're officially a dork again, Sockhead!" Suddenly, Double D took off his hat. 2-D said, "Now I'm not ashamed of this anymore! No one is going to call me a dork!" He slammed his fist against his palm. Kevin screamed and ran off. Talk about cool!  
  
-End- Ah, another story by Turbine! How'd you like that! Expect a sequel! My next story is the Sonic/Eds crossover: The Attack of Chaos! It's gonna be one heck of a ride! Read it please.  
  
P.S. All my stories will have a sort of "after-story" in the next one. Look for it under the title stuff, which, in some cases (like Sonic/Eds crossovers,) will have copyright info. And, remember, no matter what, any of the characters in my Eds stories except original ones not from the show are ©A.K.A Cartoon, Inc. and Cartoon Network. Legal stuff (don't read!() has been taken care of. My conscience is clear! 


End file.
